ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Legends:The Clone Wars On Earth
Power Rangers Super Legends: The Clone Wars On Earth ''is 2017 American 3D computer-animated superhero film about Anton's Filipino Power Ranger team who are in needed to protect the Philippines from the Separatist Alliance for using it as their base but The Clone Wars has got there with new allies from their Galaxy Far, Far Away. It's the only first movie of '''Power Rangers Super Legends Cinematic Universe Anton announced a sequel on March 26, 2018. '''''Power Rangers Super Legends: Savage Storm, A Ninja Storm & Wild Force Team-up Special. Plot Anton sends April to Coruscant for food and supplies from your war. Luckily, April and her troops use the Jedi Cruiser for delivering those supplies to Earth. However, It was spied by Separatist Probe Droid for a sneak attack. General Grievous has putting up plan for using their ship as decoy. Grievous and his Droid Army went inside the Jedi Ship and destroying Clone Ships and Supplies. April tries to stop Grievous for achieving his goal but she has no choice but to use her starfighter for going to Earth in Cast and Characters Anton's Filipino Power Ranger team * Anton Nikko Sorongon (Red Wild Force Ranger) * April Jane Bateriza (Blue Wind Ranger) * Nica Sobrepena (Pink Time Force Ranger) * Michael Andrie Querido (Red SPD Ranger) * Justin James Garcia (Blue SPD Ranger) * Jefferson Catublas (Green SPD Ranger) * Rachelle Joyce Balintongog (Yellow SPD Ranger) * Honney Lee Castor (Pink SPD Ranger) * Paul Bryare Lantud (Black Wild Force Ranger) * Francis Padrones (Blue Galaxy Ranger) * Novea Grace Pineda (Yellow Megaforce Ranger) * Jeroe Parcon (Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger) * Clinton Arguilles (Blue Samurai Ranger) * Hyler Jones Torres (Megaforce Black) * Noel Lamerez (Red RPM Ranger) * Melene Grace Dadula (Dino Charge Purple) Power Rangers Appearing in The Clone Wars * Lyka Ann Fernandez (Pink Ranger) * Rizza Celendro (Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger) * Clister Carumba (Yellow Mystic Ranger) * Jaliah Abela (White Mystic Ranger) * Alden Clyde Ecuacion (Crimson Thunder Ranger) * Jessie Malagamba (Navy Thunder Ranger) * Alvin Mariano Aldema (Green Time Force Ranger) * Sharmaine Montejo (Platinum Armadillo Ranger) * Angel Batadlan (Megaforce Pink) * Gwendolen Batadlan (Nova SPD Ranger) * Joseph Llarinas (Red Wind Ranger) * Joebert Paraiso (Green Samurai Ranger) (Ninja Storm) * Daniela Heyasa (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) * Cathlyn Cervera (Yellow Dino Ranger) * Carl Jeremie Mindoro (Ninja Steel Red) Galactic Republic * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker, Additional voices * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon (Deleted Scene), Additional voices * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers, Additional voices * Tom Kane as Narrator, Yoda, Admiral Wullf Yularen (Deleted Scene), Additional voices * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Olivia d'Abo as Luminara Unduli (Deleted Scene) * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO (Deleted Scene) * Jennifer Hale as Aayla Secura (Cameo Appearance) * Phil LaMarr as Kit Fisto (Cameo Appearance) * Meredith Salenger as Barriss Offee (Cameo Appearance) * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala (Deleted Scene) * Tim Curry as Chancellor Palpatine Separatist Alliance'' * Matthew Wood as General Grievous, Battle Droids * James Arnold Taylor as Bossk (Deleted Scene) * Tim Curry as Darth Sidious * Corey Burton as Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus, Additional Voices Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Judd Nelson as Rodimus Prime * Susan Blu as Arcee * Nicolas Cage as Springer * Tom Kenny as Kup Autobots in The Clone Wars (Cameo Appearance) * Blurr * Skylynx * Wheelie * Bumblebee * Hound * Sunstreaker * Grimlock * Swoop * Slug * Sludge * Snarl Category:Star Wars Category:Power Rangers Category:Transformers Category:Superheroes Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars